


From the Ashes

by heeroluva



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Dark, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Horror, M/M, Mind Break, Oviposition, Stomach Bulge, Unhappy Ending, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: The Eclipse with a difference: Femto must impregnate Guts.





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



Guts’ struggles against Griffith’s hold—no, this Femto is no longer Griffith, Griffith would never—but his hands are bands of steel around Guts’ wrists.

“I told you once that you were mine. It’s time to show you your place, Guts.”

Blood-coated hands rise up around them, tearing at Guts’ clothing and armor, stripping him bare and leaving him streaked red as Femto’s own armor seems to melt away. Guts screams at the inhuman cock that is revealed, massive, thicker than his arm, and covered in long spikes.

Fingers shove into his mouth, and Guts tries to bite down, gagging at the putrid taste. He can do nothing as the hands maneuver him, as his legs are pulled apart, as he’s spread open. This is a nightmare. It has to be. This can’t be real. He squeezes his eyes shut willing himself to wake up.

Fingers yank Guts eyelids open again, and Femto tuts. “Now, now, Guts, none of that. I want you to watch, watch as I make you mine.”

Guts yanks against the hands that hold him, tries to fight, but they don’t move. He wheezes in fear as the huge head of Femto’s cock presses between his spread cheeks, resting against his defenseless hole. Femto doesn’t push in, lets the tension build, and Guts goes hot and cold, blood freezing in terror and boiling in rage.

“Hold onto that spirit Guts, I’d hate to break you so quickly,” Femto says as with a powerful thrust, he forces his cock past Guts’ meager defenses like a battering ram, the fleshy spikes laying back as they enter.

Guts scream as his flesh rips, blood flowing as the tip of Femto’s monstrous cock lodges inside of him. Another thrust of Femto’s hips causes the cock to sink deeper, and Guts is certain he can feel his pelvis break, spreading to let Femto deeper. 

The flesh of his stomach starts to bulge, rising higher and higher until it disappears beneath his rib cage, until it becomes difficult to breathe as his lungs are compressed from the inside, and Guts swears he can feel a pressure against his racing heart, his chest aching.

Just when Guts is certain that this can’t get any worse, Femto reverses directions and starts to pull out, the spines catching and scraping along his insides.

“You don’t seem to be enjoying this. Here, let me help with that.” Femto’s claw tipped fingers wrap around Guts’ soft cock, stroking it, but it barely twitches, uninterested in the proceedings.

Guts tries to shake his head, moans a muffled “No” as one of Femto’s claws presses against the slit at the tip of his cock. The moan turns into a shout around the fingers still in his mouth as that finger suddenly thins and shoves itself inside, touching places that have never been touched, that should never be touched. The scream grows in volume as that claw pierces something inside of him, causing heat to flood his groin as his cock hardens and Femto’s finger withdraws.

Humiliation and betrayal war within Guts as he glares at Femto.

“There, that’s not so bad now, is it? I don’t know why I didn’t do this long ago. I knew you’d be the perfect cock sleeve, so tight around me, like your body was made for me, for this.” Femto’s hips jerk to hammer home his point.

Guts can do little but take it as Femto uses him, pain and a growing pleasure filling him, consuming him. No, he has to fight this. He can’t—

Wings sprout from Femto’s back, and Guts has no time to prepare as he suddenly finds himself flying, body suspended in air solely by the pressure of Femto’s cock within him. Before Guts can reach for Femto’s neck, can shout at him, black tentacles wrap around his arms and force themselves in Guys’ mouth and down his throat until he chokes, his neck visibly bulging from the size of them.

As the seconds tick by, still unable to breath, Guts feels his consciousness start to slip, his mind betraying him as he begins to enjoy the caresses of the air currents on his heated skin, the pressure inside him somehow becoming more pleasure than pain, the spikes that rake out of him with each powerful beat of Femto’s wings sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

Guts is falling. No, that’s wrong. Femto is diving and just as Guts is about to lose the battle for consciousness, just as he’s certain they’re about to hit the ground, Femto rears up, the tentacles pulls back, and Guts’ starved lungs breathe in.

As Guts gulps in great lungfuls of air, he notes a growing pressure in his guts, more than just massive cock that fills it. “What are—” Guts breaks off as he see the way his stomach bulges, no longer just around the cylinder of Femto’s cock, but now round and huge.

Femto laughs, a horrible grating sound. “I need an army to rule this world. And you, Guts, will birth it for me.”

No, Guts shakes his head in denial. He can’t. He won’t. This can’t be happening. “No, I—”

“It’s amusing how you think you have a choice. Already they’re growing inside of you. Soon you will release our first clutch, and our children will cause this world to burn. And from its ashes my kingdom shall rise.” Femto’s cock pulls out, tentacles wrapping around Guts’ legs to keep him spread.

Instead of the expected relief, Guts can only watch in horror as his stomach continues to grow, as he feels something huge, thicker than Femto’s massive cock, trying to force its way out of him. His pelvis cracks, spreading wider, his ruined flesh drips blood, and as the first bloody sphere slips from his body, falling towards the sleeping village below, Guts’ cock jerks, painting his stomach with his release.

Each egg that exits Guts’ body drags with it another orgasm. When the last one leaves him, the air is thick with screams and smoke, and Guts cries at the emptiness.

“Yes, I know you were perfect for me. The perfect breeder. Don’t cry, Guts. I’ll fill you up again.”

Guts’ eyes roll back into his head as Femto’s cock presses into him again, and Guts welcomes him, happy to be filled once more.


End file.
